Creid Maeus
Creid Maeus is a character in Lunarosse. The main antagonist for the extended cut. He is the head of the Slave Trade and the right-hand man to the one calling himself "Gerard." Physical Appearance Creid has short auburn hair and with brown eyes. He's usually seen wearing a blue top hat with a white ribbons wrapped around it. His attire consists of a white long sleeved collared button-up shirt covered by a blue Victorian-style coat with gold designs. A green bow dons his neck held in place by a red gemstone of some kind. His pants are blue and he wears brown dress shoes along with white silk gloves. During his boss battle in the DLC Chapter "The Lone Child", Creid undergoes a stunning metamorphosis. HIs skin turns completely black with blue lines trailing throughout it and his eyes turn a glowing white. A golden head dress dons his head with white wing-like structures above the positions of his eyes. A golden breastplate decorates his chest with a white stone embedded in the center. Golden gauntlets cover his wrists, while a pair of golden greaves cover his shins. A pair of gold angelic wings emerge from his back with white feathers. Personality Creid is portrayed as intelligent and cunning, as he is usually coming up with complex plans to take over the Naumov Region and having access to advanced magicks. Under pressure, he shows his true cowardly self, trying everything he can to beg for mercy. The second and third times he appears, he becomes frustrated with Channing's constant interference in his plans. However, by "The Lone Child" DLC Chapter, Creid reveals all these were nothing more than an act. Instead, he assumed a villainous role to test Channing and the Mnemosyne Company by order of the Lone Child. He is quite cool-headed, calm, and collective. Abilities Creid's abilities vary from his different appearances. In the "Slave Trade" chapter, he only demonstrates he has full control over the Dark Knights with a bell he carries with him. In the "Dreams Collide" chapter, he gained the power to enter Isabelle's Dreamscape without consuming her drugged pies or using the Fairy Spring. While in the dream world, he manages to turn all of Isabelle's once peaceful dream creatures into violent and bloodthirsty monsters, even gains control over a vicious puffball-like monster called the Spuffball. In the "Fourth Grimoire" chapter, Creid reveals he was the one who taught Zevahn how to use the Cardians, as he demonstrates turning Sojourner into the vessel of the Joker. He possesses the ability to teleport away, similar to Zevahn and Sophia. In "The Lone Child" chapter, when he assumes his angelic form, he utilizes all forms of elemental and non-elemental spells one could use with multiple Glyphs, which he has none. Trivia *There was discussion whether or not to make Creid's true identity the abyss-king, the fabled monster Bahrmuel and Abel had been searching for. *There were obvious hints directing the player to Creid's identity as "Geist" plays wherever he's around, the same theme Zevahn uses. *Creid's faking of his death is a nod to Siobhan's deceptive act in YouTube Poop RPG: The Quest for YouTube after being struck down by Dark Link. *The original plan was after clearing "The Lone Child" chapter by defeating the child, Creid would act as the final boss of the game in place of the original one. This was scrapped as Gemini felt it condescended Creid's character. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:NPC Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Fanfiction Category:Villains